Talking Priority
by Ejdrup
Summary: Dean is mad, he's down right pissed, and he accidently let it out on his little brother, but he soon figures out what his first priority is. Wee/Teen!Chester.


**Summary: Dean is mad, he's down right pissed, and he accidently let it out on his little brother, but he soon figures out what his first priority is. Wee/Teen!Chester.**  
**Warning: Pure fluff!**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Talking Priority**

_Done and done!_Dean thought as he finished his homework and looked over at his packed bag. He was going to sleep at a friend, and his father had promised he would let him, if he then promised to pack and do his homework before his father was home.

Dean really looked forward to it, of course he looked forward to be with his friends Jeff, but he also looked forward to get away from his annoying brother for a while.

It wasn't that he didn't like his brother, but it seemed like they were too different at the moment. Dean was 13, a _teen_, while his brother only was nine. A little naïve child who ran in Dean's heels and asked tons of weird and unimportant questions Dean didn't want to answer any more.

Letting the bad thoughts slip away, Dean looked at the clock: 4.06 pm. Only half an hour until his father would be home and he would be out of the crappy motel.

"Dean?" It was his little brother who called from the kitchen and Dean just threw his head back in annoyance and sighed.

"What!?" He yelled back and waited for his brother to say what he wanted, but he was interrupted by the phone. "Sammy, you get that?" Sam loved when he could get it, because mostly it was his father who needed to talk about a hunt, and Sam wasn't allowed to get too much information about those things, but now it could only be their father, so Dean let Sam take it. He probably just wanted to ask if they needed anything.

"Sure!" His brother said, and in no time he was by the phone and Dean could get back to day dreaming.

"Dean, it's dad!"

_So much for that__ dream…_

"I'm coming," Dean mumbled and went over to his brother and took the phone from him. "Hey dad," Dean said and tried to sound more hopeful than he was.

"_Hey champ, how're you doing?"_

It was never a good thing when his father actually asked about those simplest things, especially not when they had an appointment.

"I'm fine, dad why are you calling?" It sounded harsher than Dean wanted it to be, but he almost knew why he was calling.

"_Dean I'm sorry, but I'm gonna be late tonight," _Dean clenched his teeth and was glad Sam had gone back to the kitchen again, because he really didn't want to have his brother by his side at moment.

"Late? How long?"

"_I won'__t be home before tomorrow, I'm so sorry Dean, can't you just play with Jeff tomorrow, it'll be Saturday."_

"No dad, Jeff is going to his aunt's birthday on Sunday, so I won't be able to sleep there," Dean said annoyed, all he really wanted was to end the call.

"_But you can still play all d__ay tomorrow … You know we can't leave Sam alone all night,"_ there it was, the real reason why he couldn't just leave, he had to take care of his brother.

"I know sir, goodbye," Dean said and just hearing his father answering he put down the phone. Why was everything against him? Now he had to call Jeff and say he wouldn't come _and_ he was stuck with his little brother.

He hurried to call Jeff and told him he really was sorry, but they made an agreement that they could be together the next day, at least there was a little light in his otherwise dark and shitty day.

"You happy Sam?" Dean said as he went out to his brother who was sitting at the table with a glass of milk.

"What? Happy about what?" His brother asked curiously, he had no idea what he was talking about.

"You ruined my day, my weekend, you happy?" Dean knew deep down it wasn't his brother's fault, but he still was the reason he had to stay home, and he was the only one there to be mad at.

"I don't unde… Dad isn't coming home is he?" _Ding, ding, ding, give the boy a reward, he figured it out!_ Dean thought sarcastically.

"No he isn't, and if it wasn't for you, I could have gone over to Jeff's anyway, now you got your wish, I have to stay here, you happy!?" This time Dean yelled, his brother had been gloomy about Dean getting to visit Jeff when he had to stay home alone with their dad who probably would do research anyway.

"It's not my fault!" Now Sam was getting irritated too. He got down from his chair and stood with his glass of milk in his hand as he looked angrily at his older brother. "It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is! It's always your fault!" Dean shouted, moved closer to his brother and swung his arm once. He wasn't supposed to hit anything, but accidently he hit his brother hand, the one with the milk, and in seconds his brother had milk dripping from his hair, down over his face and it slowly made its way down his new shirt.

Everything stood still, Sam froze as the cool liquor made its way down his body, and Dean didn't know if he should laugh or cry. On one side he had just spilled milk over his brother, but on the other side, his brother looked hilarious with the milk dripping down his face from his brown, shaggy hair.

Suddenly there came a reaction from Sam, he had tears in his eyes although his face showed how angry he was. He slammed the glass down in the counter, hard, and then pushed his brother away. A little 'oomph' escaped Dean's lips, but he didn't get to say any more.

"I hate you! You always say it's my fault, and I don't even know what it's about. I hate you!" Sam's voice broke halfway through the sentence, and when he finished he ran, crying, out of the kitchen and into the room they shared.

Dean ran after him, but the door was smacked in his face, so he got the message. He wouldn't give up though.

"Sam? Sammy I'm sorry," only a small snuffle from the other side let him know there was someone on the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"No, go away," Sam mumbled and Dean knew he had gone too far. His brother was right, he yelled and blamed Sam for totally unfair things, and now he had even gotten his little brother to cry, what a brother he was.

"Sammy, I'm sorry okay, I'm coming in now," there was no answer, so he slowly opened the door and went inside to see his brother sitting on his bed, curled in a ball with his knees pressed against his chest and shaking slightly along with his small sobs.

Dean went over and sat down beside him, placing a hand on his brother's back. "I'm sorry, I really am, I was an ass back then, but please Sammy, don't do this to me." Dean hated when his brother didn't talk to him.

"You yelled at me for no reason," Sam murmured and looked up at his brother with wet puppy eyes. Drying the tears away from his brother's face, Dean answered: "I'm sorry Sammy, I really am, it's just that I have been looking forward to get out of here, just for one day, and then dad said I wouldn't anyway, I got irritated."

"But you just said it, you want to get out of here, away from me," Sam cried silently and buried his face him his arms again. Dean places his arms around his brother's shoulders and hugged him into his chest.

"I'm sorry Sam; you know I didn't mean any of the things I said, right?" Sam nodded into his chest and his cries slowed down.

"I … I don't hate you either," by then he looked up at Dean again.

"I know you don't Sammy," Dean smiled at him and noticed the white layer on his brother's face. "Now, what do you say we go wash that milk out of your hair, huh?" Dean grinned at his brother who gave a huff of a laugh too.

"Sure," he said and jumped out of the bed and ran over to the bathroom door. "But Dean, this was my new shirt."

"Don't worry Sam, it can be washed," Dean assured and happy with the answer, Sam ran into the bathroom and made the tub ready.

That day Dean stayed home with his little brother, and he didn't mind it a tiny bit. Sammy was his responsibility, his first priority and his best friend. That day Dean promised himself he wouldn't ever leave his brother without making it clear that it wasn't because he hated him, because no matter what, Dean could never hate his brother.


End file.
